Kingdom Hearts: Back to a Normal Life
by TaangDragons
Summary: Roxas, Axel and Demyx have to get Lixciaa, Jaxmie and Mckennxia back into the organization. They had left...and are living normal lives. The guys have to get them back or it means death...what do they do? Org. New Comers chars are in this! M for later?


Okay! This is a new story to go along with my Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers one...so Lixciaa, Jaxmie, and Mckennxia are in there...but as their somebodys! Roxas, Axel and Demyx have been ordered on a mission to get those _traitors_ back at the castle...and they do that as DOGS!!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Back to Normal Life**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Alicia walked off her bus. The air brushed her face as she walked up the hill. Dirty semi-destroyed trailers were on both sides of her, and many kids who think they owned the placed trailed behind her. She ignored any conversations she may have heard, or any mean things she may have heard. Just a normal day…coming home from school. She was planning on coming home, dropping her backpack on the floor before pulling out her books and doing her homework. She _always_ did that…except on Fridays. Then it was just chilling.

'_RAWRF!!'_

Alicia heard a loud booming bark. She turned around as everyone passed her. There stood a tan-ish dog with semi-long fur. His underbelly was creamy colored, and so were his paws and tail. He had like a patch of hair on the top of his head, which was a golden color…and he had ocean blue eyes that sparkled when the light shined on them.

"…Hello?" Alicia greeted the dog, walking up to it. Strangely, the dog did not back away. He had a collar…which was light blue, and a gold name tag.

"What's your name?" Alicia asked, lightly lifting the name tag to look at it. The name was engraved.

'_Roxas'_.

"Huh!?? What!?" Alicia stood up quickly. She has been a fan of a Japanese video game for quite a while now…there was a blond guy on there name Roxas…so this kind of blew her mind.

"Rawrf!!" Roxas barked, licking her face happily. Alicia rubbed off the slobber and started walking back home again. She was surprised to find the dog following her.

"Roxas, go home…your family is probably wondering where you are…" Alicia ordered, trotting off once again. Roxas growled underneath his breath before following more. Alicia shrugged it off until she reached her house…then she went to head inside.

"Mom, I'm home! WHOA!!" Alicia shouted as Roxas pushed his way inside the house. All the cats hissed at him and darted away as he ran into the living room, sitting on the floor; waiting for Alicia to walk into the room. Alicia walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the cabinet, 'Went to Wal-Mart…will be back around 4:00.'

"Okay, I HAVE to tell McKenna about you!" Alicia said before throwing her stuff over the kitchen counter into the living room. She walked out of the kitchen and over to the computer desk, grabbing the phone. Roxas stood up and watched her carefully.

"Okay…McKenna's number…" Alicia mumbled, going through the phone's address book. Roxas's slightly floppy ears perked up; his tail wagging furiously as he nearly pounced Alicia to get to the phone.

"Ah! Get off me, dog!!" Alicia yelped as she called the number. It rang a few times and her friend McKenna picked up the phone.

"I JUST got home…what??" McKenna asked, not in the mood to hear about Alicia's stupid actions.

"I HAVE ROXAS IN MY HOUSE!!"

"…What??"

"He's a dog!! He looks like Roxas if he was a dog, too! Blue eyes…golden patch of hair in the top of his head…" Alicia listed off the details.

"…I'm going to steal that dog!! Does anyone own him!?" McKenna shouted. You see, she had a huge crush on Roxas from Kingdom Hearts…she can even say she _loved_ him.

"I don't know…he acts like he doesn't…but he has a collar!" Alicia mentioned. Roxas chose that moment to bark.

"...Isn't that Gabby?" McKenna asked, listening closely.

"No…my mom took Gabby with her to Wal-Mart…"

"What about your recent new dog, Maggie?"

"Maggie doesn't even bark like that! She's a freaking midget dog! And my mom also took her along."

"So…seriously??" McKenna asked, her happiness bar rising.

"Yes, seriously!!"

"…I have to see that dog sometime…" McKenna giggled. Roxas finally grabbed the phone from Alicia and barked lightly into it, trying to speak.

"Whoa!!!" Alicia heard McKenna's loud shout from the receiver of the phone. Alicia quickly grabbed the phone back, wincing slightly as she felt her hand brush against the dog's sharp teeth.

"Sorry!! He seems to really like your voice!!" Alicia apologized, sitting in the computer chair.

"…I REALLY like that dog. Oh, I have to go, Alicia! My mom is calling from upstairs! Bye!" McKenna hung up the phone. Alicia ended the call and went down the list to call Jamie. This time, Roxas wasn't so…lovey-dovey over the phone.

"Hello?" A voice older than Jamie's answered.

"Hey…is Jamie home yet?" Alicia asked, looking at Roxas. Roxas gave a cheesy dog smile that made Alicia a little creeped out. How can a dog do that…?

"Yeah, but I am using the phone…can she call you back?"

"Sure, thanks!" Alicia said as the phone hung up. It must have been her sister.

"Okay, Roxas, do you understand me? Bark if you do!"

"RAWRF!" That loud booming bark vibrated through the room.

"Good…do you have a home? Bark twice if you don't, bark once if you do!"

"RAWRF! RAWRF!"

"Okay…I can ask my mom if she can let you stay when she gets back…" Alicia said, turning around in the computer chair before starting up the computer.

_Roxas thought for a moment. He had lied…he DID have a home…it was back at the castle. But his mission was to get the three girls, Lixciaa, Mckennxia, and Jaxmie back at the castle…in a limited time. If he did not get them back within the time limit, Axel, Demyx and him would be turned into Dusks…or just killed. Yes, all three of them were on that mission. What fun…_


End file.
